


The Wall (Spencer/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cute, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy as hell, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Guns, Implied Female Reader but still Gender Neutral, Kissing, Mild Gore, Nervousness, Other, Walkers (Walking Dead), Wolves (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: It's your turn to stand watch on Alexandria's walls, to take over after Spencer's shift. But before he leaves, he makes an effort to make you smile. (Fluff overload, so much fluff, guys.)





	

Spencer had been on the wall all morning. It was his shift to watch the other side, to make sure no one approached Alexandria without anyone knowing. He had a rifle in his hands, the strap loose around his torso as he kept watch over the town. It was almost noon, which meant it was almost time for your own shift, to replace him on the wall. You climbed up the ladder, your own rifle strapped over your shoulder. You found Spencer right where he should be, on the east side of the wall, the sun blaring its midday heat over him. He looked tired, sweat dripped down his forehead. He turned to you and smiled when he heard you on the ladder. 

"Hey." he said, turning back to the landscape in front of him, as you stepped onto the wall. You greeted him in return and stood next to him. There was a surprisingly low number of walkers at the bottom of the wall today, already taken down earlier by Spencer. They oozed rot onto the ground under their exploded heads. Spencer had gotten a lot better at shooting since Alexandria's Wolf attack, he rarely ever missed a shot anymore. Walkers were easy, bad people were different. 

"You've gotten better." you noted, nodding down at the dead walkers. He smiled.

"Well, you've been a big help." he said, referring to the training you've been giving him. When you had joined the group back in Atlanta, you knew nothing at all about guns, or how to aim. When you got to the farm, Shane had taught you everything he knew about guns, which thankfully was a lot. You owed your life on his training, and you were more than happy to give that knowledge to someone else. 

"You're a great student." you joked. "Very fast learner." 

"I'd probably be dead without you." he said, a genuine feeling in his voice. He was staring at you, but you kept your eyes straight ahead, too nervous to look back. 

"I think you'd be just fine." you laughed. He shook his head. 

"No, I mean it. I didn't know a gun from a stick before I met you. You've taught me a lot. Thank you." he said. He turned back to the grassy side of the wall ahead. His eye caught something colorful in the distance, and he pulled the strap off of his chest and set his rifle down. "I'll be right back." he said, before climbing over the wall. He scaled down the chain link fence and dropped down at the bottom of the wall.

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing?" you called down. He put a finger up to his lips to shush you, as he ran towards the colorful object. You crossed your arms over your chest as you laughed nervously. You watched as Spencer picked up the object and started running back to the wall. He put the object in his shirt pocket as he climbed back up the fence. He threw himself back over the side, out of breath as he landed on his feet in front of you. He took the pink flower out of his pocket and put it carefully behind your ear. You immediately flushed red as he smiled down at you. 

"It's not as pretty as you are, but I hope you like it." You looked down for a second and glanced back up at him, trying to suppress your smile, but you were failing. 

"Thank you." you said, finally looking up at him. He sighed nervously, not knowing what else to say. In a rush of confidence, you reached up, took his face into your hands and pressed your lips against his. He reacted instantly, by putting his hands against your upper back as he pulled you closer. You were quick to pull away though, before anyone on the ground below could see. Spencer chuckled to himself as he picked up his rifle, slung it over his shoulder and climbed down the ladder. He gave you a quick smile as you took your post and he disappeared below the wall.


End file.
